Dragonsbane
by The Transient Wraith
Summary: Erza of Fairy Tail, The Titania; she's fought countless battles against the most powerful wizards of the age. As stoic and strong as she is, can she bear the weight of her latest and greatest loss? Twist on FFnet author Erichka's Fleeting Moment. Check it out!


**DRAGONSBANE**

 **ACT 1**

The Guild Hall was as ridiculously noisy as ever. The nudist and the dragon were at one another's throats, the drunk was nearly passed out, her cheeks rosy, the small dragon was in her usual seat, being scolded by her small Exceed while she chuckled at the pink-haired dragon's bout with the nudist, and the metal dragon was, of course, rupturing the eardrums of passersby with his steel voice. I was biding my time in the hall with the love of my life. Nothing mattered when he was in my embrace. When my lips met him, the world melted away in a sugary bliss.

Being in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall was hazardous to one's health, of which I was very well aware. Tables often went flying, stools and bottles were cracked over one's head, and spells left their marks (or oftentimes craters) on the wall. This time, it was a body which found itself upon my love, splattering his ins and outs all over the ground as a red liquid oozed from his veins. Everyone in the hall froze. The pink-haired dragon rose, with my beloved's guts splattered all over his vest.

"E-Erza, I'm so sorry, it was an accident!" he stammered as he began to feverishly wipe my love off of him.

My whole body trembled with rage. My fists clenched, my teeth scraped against one another, and I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. "You… destroyed my strawberry shortcake…."

He was rightfully afraid. "Gray, you bastard! You sent me flying right into her cake you inconsiderate freak!" No. Passing the blame onto someone else for this tragedy won't get you anywhere.

"Natsu."

"Y-Yes?"

"We have a duel later today, do we not?"

"We do."

I smiled. My cake will be avenged.

"Wonderful. Make sure you're on time."

Although Natsu shuddered and quaked, he wasn't one to shy from a challenge. Honestly, I wasn't sure that I could beat him. He has grown over the past few months since _she_ arrived.

 **ACT 2**

Several hours later, history repeated itself. I had returned from a short job, on which I had slew a wyvern, which gave me enough money to buy another cake. Natsu and Gray were shoving each other once again, Gajeel's raspy voice filled the building still, and Wendy was poking at her food. In fact, the others were even more excitable than usual, as they poked fun at Natsu's apparent infatuation with _her_ , much to his dismay. I didn't take part. I sat down once again with my cake, this time far removed from any danger. I had actually managed to sink my teeth into the thing when _she_ arrived.

Lucy Heartfilia was one of the newest additions to the guild. She was quirky, odd, and extremely accident-prone, but she was also compassionate, resilient, loyal, and funny. At the very least, I found her antics to be amusing. She was an admirable person, and a stellar addition to Fairy Tail. She was the only other person who could cause the guild to freeze like I had in my rage. When she burst into the guild, the commotion ceased, and all eyes found their way to her. After a moment of stunned silence, they charged at the blonde, arms stretched out in a massive group hug. Such was the Fairy Tail welcome. Surprisingly, Natsu remained where he stood, his face still red from the teasing. There must be some truth to their words then, as usually, he would be the first to smother her in his embrace. A crooked smile appeared on my face. I'll avenge the death of my cake, but not with a sword.

I spent the hour surveying the battlefield whilst enjoying my sugary snack. Though she seemed to not notice, anyone who knew Lucy would observe that she made quick glances in Natsu's direction, since he still hadn't welcomed her back. She was just as infatuated with him as he was with her. After all, he was the one who got her in the guild in the first place, and they'd spent the vast majority of the past few months together, fighting alongside and saving one another. Once I'd finished eating, I got up and coolly drifted over to the distressed girl. She was, as far as I concerned, the jewel of Fairy Tail. She was well endowed, had long, glossy blonde hair, full brown eyes, and had the figure of a goddess. I sat down next to the frowning girl. I hesitated. I, who had slain mythical beasts of all nature, I, who had defeated dozens of some of the most powerful wizards of our age, was nervous to talk to a girl my age. I took a moment to compose myself before removing Lucy from her thoughts.

"Don't stress around him," I said, attempting to retain my usual cool air. "He's just like that. He doesn't want to tell you something, and when he decides to tell you it will be too late."

I swallowed hard and bit my lip. I was afraid of her, of Lucy. She stared at me. Her mouth was twisted into a frown as she was engrossed in her thoughts, yes, but her beauty was intimidating. Still, despite my inhibitions, I took the plunge into her mouth. I couldn't say I quite enjoyed the kiss, as I was too nervous to feel anything other than distress. Much to my surprise, Lucy didn't pull back. She fully embraced my lips and tongue as it was presented to her in that fleeting moment. She even moaned. Once our lips separated, I decided to continue my act. "You shouldn't have ignored her. Now I have to give her some comfort," I said to a dumbstruck Natsu as I grabbed the dazed blonde by the hand and whisked her out of the building and headed in the direction of my home. Lucy offered no resistance. I glanced at the Salamander on my way out. He seemed to have a tear in his eye. Good, now he knows my pain. Though nothing could possibly compare to the pain of losing one's cake.


End file.
